


every chuck is the same chuck au.

by peachycrisis



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycrisis/pseuds/peachycrisis
Summary: background for my CEC au.
Kudos: 2





	every chuck is the same chuck au.

So here is the total backstory of the all chucks are the same chuck au that I have mentioned before LOL, I’m gonna spoiler the whole story since it might be upsetting 😔

Chuck is a orphaned mouse that never knew his birthday, so he always liked to help the other children at the orphanage where he grew up celebrate their birthdays to fill the void in his heart since he never had a birthday of his own. Chuck at a young age dedicated his life to helping other children celebrate their birthdays so they never had to feel the way he did, he was happy to do it for them, but began to long for someone to do the same for him. When he aged out of the orphanage at age 18 he was scared. He rode a bus to New York and bla bla bla he lives at Pasquallys place because of the pizza and music and crap, basically like the canon backstory for rockstar. When Pasqually warms up to chuck he sort of becomes a father figure to chuck since he’s the first person to actually care for him in years and helps chuck get to the place he is today, also he is emotionally supportive of chuck since chuck has anxiety due to living in the orphanage. Pasqually introduces Chuck to the rest of the band and yeah. He begins to forget and ignore the tugging feeling in his chest that occurs whenever he helps a child celebrate their birthday. ends the beginning/Rockstar era part of the story. 

Now for avenger. 

Chuck is now about 26-27 and is warming up to show business, and he is happier than ever. He cannot have it any other way. His anxiety was getting better and he began to become closer to the members of MMBB. Chuck also comes to terms with bisexual and ends up dating Jasper, because we have to have Juck moments of course. A few years later he and the band move to jersey and he begins to develop a jersey accent. 

Coach Chuck:

Chuck is now 34-35. Business for his restaurant hasn’t been doing well, but it’s not terrible. Chuck and Jasper become engaged because JUCK MOMENT. His anxiety begins to spike as the feeling he has been repressing for years begins to resurface. He begins to become less happy and more stubborn. But he loves and cares for his friends. He has to help parents celebrate their child’s birthday when he has never even had a party of his own, no one has ever cared enough to even try. maybe because no one knows his true backstory, and just assumed that he has a family and has a birthday. he began to have thoughts. is everyone using him? does anyone actually care about him? Chuck is usually found hanging with his friends backstage or in his dressing room hyping himself up LOL

Tux era: 

he is now 41-42 The thoughts and feelings grow and he keeps repressing them, making it worse. But he doesn’t allow anyone to know, not even Jasper T Jowls, who is now Chucks Husband. He keeps up his normal persona until Pasqually finds out that chuck has began to smoke cigars. When MMBB confronts chuck he explodes on them, hurting his relationship with them and most specifically Pasqually. Due to his smoking, he begins to lose his singing voice and the once cheerful voice now sounds growly. Chuck goes to the doctor and is diagnosed with anger issues and depression. He is usually found in his office or in his dressing room trying to hype himself up, he still has a good share of happy days. also more jersey accent.

Ptt era: 

Chuck is now 47-48. He is less energetic on stage and gets angry very easily. also FULL BLOWN JERSEY ACCENT BITCHES. he begins to distant himself from the band and the guests, he usually sat in his office after each show and payed bills, or checked emails. he still represses his lies and his feelings deep inside him. his anxiety keeps getting worse and so does his depression. he becomes more stubborn And sarcastic, and overall rude, but he still cares deeply for his friends and does   
have his good days. The rest of the band is now in their PTT era selves also. He’s often found working tirelessly in his office and 1/5 times found crying and smoking his cigar in his office.


End file.
